


Stiff Competition

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Competition, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Yamaguchi says sex isn't a thing you win at, but Hinata thinks if you aren't winning, you're doing it wrong.





	Stiff Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booksong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksong/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 3. Prompt was "most improved in the bedroom."
> 
> These two morons definitely practice themselves half to death for sex as well as volleyball. Set in their 3rd year (featuring momentary cameo of Captain Yamaguchi).

At first, they just shoved at each other a lot. Hinata always thought it was RIVALRY that made his skin prickle all over when Kageyama grabbed or wrestled with him, and maybe it was, but eventually he realized that same restless feeling happened when they hugged at the end of the match or when Kageyama slumped against him, fast asleep, on the way home on the bus.

Hinata was a moron, but he still sort of got it, a little, that he was starting arguments himself just to be the focus of Kageyama's attention, just to try and get Kageyama's hands on him. Near the end of second year, during an argument that had them yelling in each other's faces over whether tomatoes were fruits, Hinata reached up with both hands, squished Kageyama's cheeks with both hands, and kissed him soundly on the mouth. It was awkward, and wet, and he shouldn't probably have done that right by the bike racks, but Hinata's heart raced like it was going to explode, and Kageyama's eyes were so wide that he looked like a car with its high beams on.

"That was my first kiss," Hinata blurted, not really in control of his body.

"It sucked," Kageyama told him. He grabbed for Hinata's hips. "Do it again. Do it _right_."

"Like YOU know what good kissing is like!" Hinata snapped, and Kageyama didn't, but he threw himself into proving Hinata wrong anyway. Hinata was glad anyway, because the thought of Kageyama kissing anyone besides him made Hinata want to smash a ball right into someone's face.

Sex, like everything with them, was pretty zero to sixty. They went from stealing kisses and rushed makeouts on Kageyama's bedroom floor in about a week, and rainy season was just starting by the time they started fighting over who could peel their clothes off the fastest. Sex also started out with a lot of shoving, rough and electrifying, and that was great, if most of the time abrupt and sometimes embarrassing.

But Hinata had discovered a secret weapon recently that was definitely going to prove that he was the one winning at sex.

"Hinata, that's not a thing you win," Yamaguchi laughed when Hinata brought it up during a rooftop meeting as newly appointed Captain and Vice Captain. Yamaguchi was nice to talk to about the sex and Kageyama stuff when Hinata got frustrated or needed an outside opinion.

"Maybe you're doing it wrong!" Hinata bumped Yamaguchi's shoulder with his own. "Because I'm _definitely_ winning."

"Please don't give me any details," Yamaguchi chuckled. Not that there was much left too embarrassing to talk about between the two of them, after trying to figure out condoms together had left both of them blushing for a week if they made eye contact. "And also please don't break our setter right before training camp."

The trick, Hinata had pieced together over the rare moments when they'd tired each other out, was to slow down. It went against more or less all of his instincts, but he couldn't deny that the results were worth it when Kageyama turned into a flustered, panting mess. Hinata had caught glimpses of this Kageyama, but never set out at the start with the express purpose of achieving it. This Saturday, Kageyama was coming home with him to spend the night, and Hinata was determined to put his plan into action.

The house was empty when they got there, Hinata's father away on a business trip and his mother out at a movie with Natsu. Neither of them bothered with the pretense of another activity before trooping up to Hinata's room. Hinata was more than happy to strip out of his sweaty uniform, heaving a sigh of relief when the first breaths of the air-conditioning brushed his damp skin. When he turned around, Kageyama was naked too, draping his pants over the back of Hinata's desk chair. Hinata grinned, shamelessly letting his eyes roam over the firm muscles of Kageyama's chest and thighs.

"Don't stare, weirdo," Kageyama complained, not that he made any move to cover up.

"You're looking too!" Hinata retorted, not minding at all. He liked it when Kageyama looked, liked it when he caught Kageyama tracking his motion from across the room like he couldn't help himself. Not wanting to get derailed in an argument, Hinata stepped into Kageyama's face and stretched up his toes to kiss him.

They were both certainly better at _this_ by now. Hinata curled arms around Kageyama's neck and hummed appreciation at Kageyama's hand dragging down his back as he licked his way into Kageyama's mouth. He loved how hot Kageyama's skin felt against his own where their chests pressed together, how the summer humidity made their skin stick with friction when they breathed or shifted.

Hinata forced himself to pull back when his head started to go fuzzy, determined not to get distracted. "Hey. I wanna try something."

"What?" Kageyama asked. Hinata pushed him down by the shoulders, getting him to sit on the edge of Hinata's bed. Hinata grinned at him sharply for a moment, then dropped to his knees, pushing Kageyama's knees apart to settled in between them. Kageyama raised an eyebrow "We've done this before."

"No shit," Hinata chuckled. He wrapped a hand around Kageyama's dick, already half hard from anticipation, pleased with how it jumped against his palm. He stroked Kageyama base to tip, firm but slow, watching his reaction closely as he rubbed his thumb against the tip. "Want my mouth?" Kageyama nodded, eyes cutting away. His shyness about talking was cute, but Hinata wasn't having that today. "Gotta say."

"You know I do," Kageyama protested, dragging his gaze back to glare. Hinata stopped stroking altogether, only squeezing Kageyama rhythmically.

"Hmm?" Hinata teased, rubbing his cheek against the tip of Kageyama's dick so gently it was barely a touch at all.

"Uuugh," Kageyama grunted. "Your mouth. Please. Come on."

Good enough, Hinata figured, more than he usually got without a bigger fight, and deserving of positive reinforcement. He flicked his tongue against Kageyama's tip, tasting salt, before sealing his lips around it. The noise of Kageyama's breath catching made Hinata's blood run hotter, but he forced himself to keep it slow, so slow as he dragged his lips up and down Kageyama's dick.

Kageyama tried to flex up into it, to speed up Hinata's rhythm. Hinata pushed down on his thighs, preventing him from doing just that, and when Kageyama resisted harder, Hinata sat up higher on his knees and used his forearms to exert more pressure, pinning him in place. The steady glide of his mouth remained uninterrupted. If he'd asked directly, Hinata would have considered humoring Kageyama, but he correctly assumed Kageyama wouldn't do that at all, would just continue struggling in silence.

A touch to his head made Hinata smile, and then his eyes fluttered shut when Kageyama wove fingers more firmly into his hair. He tried pushing this way, but Hinata simply went limp letting Kageyama push him down until Hinata's mouth met his fist, and then Hinata just stayed there, swallowing and humming happily, resisting Kageyama's pull back up. When Kageyama gave a much firmer yank up, Hinata relaxed and let himself be pulled off with a _pop_ of wet suction.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama growled. He looked amazing with his eyes flashing in irritation and a flush spreading over his pale shoulders. Hinata grinned up at him without answering for a second, running the tip of his tongue over his lips showily. He knew he looked good like this, lips puffy and wet, down on his knees, and Kageyama's dilated pupils said he clearly agreed. "Quit it, just…"

"Why?" Hinata asked, all innocence. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"You know you aren't." Kageyama's flush was darkening into an embarrassed blush splashed across his cheeks. "You're being all weird, just hurry up already."

"No," Hinata said, making Kageyama's jaw drop as he went right back to what he was doing before.

It was empowering, forcing Kageyama to go at his own pace, winding him up until he was panting, fingers tight in Hinata's hair. Normally almost silent, Hinata loved the small groans and whimpers spilling out of Kageyama's mouth. Every time he snuck a glance up, he drank in the small details of Kageyama losing it, the dark flush covering his chest, the way his eyes were squeezed shut, the way he was biting his lower lip but still not able to keep silent. He was so turned on himself at this point that his own dick was aching, but he ignored it, determined to drag an earth-shattering orgasm out of Kageyama. Hinata sucked him in deeper, struggling against his gag reflex as Kageyama bumped the back of his throat, but he wouldn't give up. He was going to _win_.

_"Shouyou_ ," Kageyama finally groaned, hoarse, his thighs trembling under Hinata's hands. "Gonna come, gonna—" Kageyama's words bled into a long groan as he did finally come. Hinata pulled back enough to suck more easily as he worked Kageyama through his orgasm, which definitely seemed a couple seconds longer than normal, Kageyama's shuddering continuing after Hinata had already swallowed the sharp salt of it.

"Whew!" Hinata exclaimed, flopping back onto his butt. His throat was hoarse, his jaw hurt, his feet were asleep, and he was so hard he thought his dick might fall off, but Kageyama was collapsed flat on his back across Hinata's bed, chest heaving like he'd run ten kilometers.

Hinata felt like a king. The king of blowjobs!

"You are not," Kageyama croaked, "the king of blowjobs."

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" Hinata chuckled. He wobbled to his feet, grunting at the pins and needles, and looked over Kageyama's disheveled state with deep satisfaction. "Well, I am. I _wrecked_ you. You were all _whoooa_ and _waaah!_ "

Kageyama's glare was so fierce, Hinata almost came from that alone, shivering with glee. "Shut up, shitty boyfriend. As soon as I can breath again I'm gonna blow your tiny mind."

"Just try it," Hinata challenged, climbing up to straddle Kageyama's hips and jerking himself out in rough, fast strokes. He was so close now that it wouldn't be a really fair fight unless he came first, right? Kageyama must have thought so too, because his hand closed around Hinata's, squeezing him tighter until Hinata shuddered himself out in hot stripes across Kageyama's belly. "Mm, _yeah_."

He had a comfortable lead, Hinata figured as Kageyama rolled them over and crushed him into the mattress, mouth hot and wet against Hinata's throat. No matter what Kageyama tried, he was definitely gonna win.


End file.
